Note Streak Counter
The Note Streak Counter is a function in all Guitar Hero games to show the player how many notes they have hit in a row without making a single mistake. However, in GH:SE 1 and 2, there was a unique feature implemented into this function, expansion. In any other Guitar Hero games, it would either roll over back to 0 after passing 9,999 or squeeze a double digit number into where the thousand-figures are seen (e.g. 9,9,9,9 to 10,0,0,0 instead of 1,0,0,0,0). The note streak counter only appears when a note streak exceeds 25, after which it then slides in from the bottom of the screen and stays there until the player either finishes a song, misses a note, or plays a note that isn't there. GH:SE 2 The note streak counter in GH:SE 2 has a few major differences from the other Guitar Hero games. Instead of zooming in when it appears, it just appears with no movement. If the player somehow manages to get past a 999,999 note streak, the million figure will be completely black with a white number inside it. And passing 999.9 million will introduce a black box with a red figure inside it. The highest note streak that can be seen in the counter is 9,999,999,999 (or nine billion, nine hundred and ninety-nine million, nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine). However, there is no song in the world with more than 800,000 notes (as of yet). Lawrence (the creator) attempted to make a million-note custom song to see the number exceed 1,000,000, and achieved the goal on 16th May 2017. The second highest he ever got to was 753,203 note streak, with a score of 830,293,400, which was possibly the world's largest note streak and score ever at the time. This was later surpassed on 4th May 2017, where he exceeded 1 billion points, becoming the first person to do so without glitches or cheats. The final score on the song he made was 1,061,171,800 points along with a 980,422 note streak. This was his closest attempt to the never-seen 1,000,000 note streak and he felt accomplished by the score, but sad due to the close failure... until 16th May 2017, where he surpassed 1,000,000 note streak, becoming the first person to do so. These scores were obtained with a bot as the songs were all jumbled notes. Trivia *Getting to the highest possible notestreak of 10 quadrillion would take 312,500,000,000,000 (three hundred and twelve and a half trillion) seconds (or roughly 3,616,898,149 days, which is 9,909,310 years (assuming the maximum NPS and the FPS remains at 32), which is impossible by all standards. The average human lifespan is 2,491,344,000 (two billion, four hundred and ninety-one million, three hundred and forty-four thousand, flat) seconds (or 79 years), so the highest possible note streak in that lifespan would be 79,723,008,000, which is nowhere near close to 10 quadrillion. Using Turbo Mode however (shift-clicking the green flag), speeds up the process by 50 times at maximum, making the highest possible note streak in a lifespan become 3,986,150,400,000, which still isn't anywhere near the 10 quadrillion limit. Nobody has ever attempted this as it is currently impossible at this time without their computer going up in flames (for being left on for so long) or them dying untimely. The only way to get this far is to use cheats or hacking the game to force the number up to that number.